


Coffee

by serenalunera



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Zombie Apocalypse, First Dates, First Kiss, First Meetings, Fluff, Grown Men Being Adorable, Holding Hands, Kissing, Librarian!Rick, M/M, Rickyl Writers' Group, Student!Daryl
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-18
Updated: 2016-03-18
Packaged: 2018-05-27 13:40:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6286840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/serenalunera/pseuds/serenalunera
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daryl goes to the campus library every night after class. Rick notices.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coffee

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SorrowJunky](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SorrowJunky/gifts).



> this is the other prompt [SorrowJunky](http://sorrowjunky.tumblr.com) sent to me on tumblr, and this one is a fill for a librarian/avid reader AU :)

He doesn't do it intentionally at first. At least that's what he tells himself when he sits back down at his desk to pour over some last minute paperwork, the clock's hands already pointing to half past midnight. He was supposed to close the library half an hour ago, but the files in front of him are enough of a distraction to keep him seated – and so is the man still studying a few feet away from him. He's seen him around a few times already, usually right after the evening classes, and Rick is pretty sure the guy would never even leave if he didn't have to vacate the premises at midnight sharp most nights.

Or, you know, 1am, when Rick's the one to close and he's feeling generous. The man seems to be working pretty hard, his nose always buried deep in mechanical engineering books, so if closing an hour later than he's supposed to helps him in any way, Rick sure as hell will. Of course, all of this has nothing to do with the fact that this particular guy is insanely cute and _exactly_ Rick's type. No, that's not it at all, because that would be creepy, and Rick's not a creepy guy. Or at least, he likes to think he's not. So if he catches himself staring at the man every now and then, it's probably just because he's tired and he can't focus on the paperwork in front of him.

Yeah, that must be it.

\---

Daryl is halfway through his chapter on thermodynamics when he realizes he doesn't have enough change for a coffee. Cursing, he rummages frantically through his bag until a steaming cup of coffee appears right in front of him, held by a stranger Daryl recognizes as the librarian when he finally lifts his head up to take a look at him. There's a kind smile on the other man's face, and if the graying of his beard isn't indication enough, the crow's feet in the corners of his eyes tell Daryl that they're not that far apart in age – the stranger probably only a few years older than him.

“Here, have mine. You probably need it more than I do.” The librarian gestures to the array of books littering the table Daryl's sitting at with a nod of his head.

“Thanks. Good ta know it's obvious engineering is kickin' my ass.” Daryl snorts and takes the cup of coffee from the other man with a polite smile before taking a sip, happy to discover that the stranger takes his coffee black – same as him.

“S'not that obvious, don't worry. I just noticed you were staying late pretty much every night and thought a little caffeine could help with all that studyin' you're doing.” The man offers him another amicable smile along with a non-committal shrug, an air of kindness radiating off of him.

“Well, ya thought right. Name's Daryl, by the way.” The redneck extends his hand for the other man to shake, which he does, his palm still wonderfully warm from holding onto the coffee cup.

“Rick. I should probably let you go back to that, wouldn't want you to fall behind 'cause of me.” Rick huffs out a small laugh, nodding in the direction of Daryl's study material once again before taking a tentative step backwards.

“'Hey,” Daryl calls out, the sound of his voice making the other man come to a stop, “'bout that coffee... Ain't got enough change on me right now, but I'll get ya one next time.” The redneck offers a kind smile, pleased to see the beginnings of a grin forming on Rick's lips.

“It's a date.” Rick decides, the other man's dumbfounded expression forcing a laugh out of him. The librarian winks at him, all smiles, and Daryl can't help but make a little huffing sound, only to stifle it behind his cup of coffee and his too long bangs.

He's definitely _not_ blushing.

\---

Rick is in the middle of updating the library's website with new arrivals when Daryl sets two coffee cups down in front of him, steam coming off of them in smoky waves. Rick looks up at him, only to find that the man has actually _groomed_ himself: his hair looks clean and soft like it has been washed _and_ brushed, his goatee has been trimmed neatly, and his shirt looks brand new and just a tad too tight across the shoulders, enough to highlight his narrow waist (for which Rick is incredibly thankful because that shoulder to waist ratio should be entirely illegal).

“Damn. I mean, you look... Damn.” Rick stammers, his brain short-circuiting as the beginning of a blush blooms across Daryl's cheeks, who drops his gaze in favor of staring at the steam flowing through the air between them.

“Well, ya said it was a date, so...” Daryl mumbles, his teeth latching onto his thumb nervously as he shifts from foot to foot. He only dares to look back up at Rick after a couple of seconds, and is taken aback by the wide smile the guy is directing at him.

“I did say that. Just wish I'd known it was gonna be tonight, I would've shaved.” Rick chuckles, running a hand through his beard absent-mindedly.

“Good thing I didn't tell ya then, shavin' that thing should be considered a federal offense in all 50 states.” Daryl retorts, looking up at the librarian through his lashes to gauge his reaction. The other man actually laughs at that, his smile lingering as he palms his beard one last time.

“You like it, hu? Good to know.” Rick smirks, leaning in to grab one of the coffee cups before getting up. He motions to the table the other man always makes use of and the both of them make their way there, Daryl settling down in his usual seat and Rick taking the one right next to his.

“So... Yer just a substitute for the old hag who used ta work here most nights or is she gone for good?” Daryl asks, raising an eyebrow in suspicion. He didn't really mind her, but she was one of those who closed at midnight sharp and yelled at anyone who took too long to leave – which almost always ended up being Daryl.

“She's gone, t'was about time she retired. They gave me her gig, so I'm not complaining.” Rick shrugs, a small smile stretching his lips as he takes a sip of his coffee, the hot beverage getting rid of the beginnings of sleepiness.

“Glad they did. Yer much better company.” Daryl stops himself before he starts telling the librarian how much nicer he is to look at than she was, because if he starts down that road he's sure to give Rick the wrong impression – and he's not about to risk that.

“Yeah, I bet she didn't buy you coffee and ask you out on dates. Well, at least I hope she didn't.” Rick smirks, a quiet laugh escaping him as he pictures the old woman hitting on a very horrified Daryl.

“Nah, she didn't. Thank god for that. 'Sides, she ain't really my type.” Daryl's voice drops on the last sentence, and he looks at Rick through his lashes once again, waiting for a reaction. The other man smiles and leans in a little, their knees brushing underneath the table with the movement.

“Yeah? What's your type, then?” Rick sounds positively husky, the roughness of his voice sending shivers down the redneck's spine, who leans in unconsciously, catching himself only a few inches from the librarian's face.

_Shit. Get a hold of yourself, Dixon._

Daryl is about to answer when the front door opens, both men jerking away from one another at the sound. A skinny Asian kid comes in, looking positively lost when he sees the front desk empty. Rick offers Daryl an apologetic smile before putting a perfect mask of composure in place as he gets up to go help the poor guy. Nothing about him shows that he was far from working just now, let alone possibly seconds away from kissing the only other person present in the library. In the end, it takes Rick about an hour to help the young man find what he's looking for, and when he's done, his coffee is cold and Daryl is nowhere to be found, only a note remaining for him to find.

 _“Had to go, got an early shift at work._  
_Same time tomorrow?_

_Daryl”_

If Rick smiles and hides the note in his breast pocket, there's no one there to see it.

\---

The next night looks more like a coffee date than the previous, the pair actually finding the time to sit down and talk a little about themselves. It kind of feels like a rewrite of their first date, with a little less flirting and a little more meaningful talk. Rick asks about Daryl's job, only to find out that they've actually met one another before when the redneck tells him he works at Dale's garage and that he was the one who took care of Rick's Subaru when his engine broke down a couple weeks ago. With that knowledge in mind, the librarian jokes that if he had known, he would have tipped Daryl better, and then they're right back to where they had started: sitting a little too close and flirting like a pair of touch-starved teenagers.

They don't get interrupted this time, and even though they spend the remainder of the night teasing and batting eyes at each other, Daryl's too chicken to kiss Rick goodnight, and Rick has a feeling it might be too early for that just yet. They agree to meet again the next night, only this time not for coffee – or at the library, for that matter – but for dinner, at the quiet little diner not too far from campus. The goodnight kiss ends up being a clumsy half-hug, half-peck-on-the-cheek thing, and they let go of one another with an awkward laugh, Daryl's hand lingering in Rick's hold as they part ways.

Daryl gets there early enough to grab a smoke to calm his nerves, and is halfway through his third when he sees a familiar face in the crowd on the opposite street. Checking his watch, the redneck is pleased to see that Rick is fashionably early as well, his nerves subsiding a little at the thought. He stubs his cigarette against the nearest wall before tossing it in the trash, stuffing his hands in his pockets as he waits for the librarian to get to him.

Rick is positively beaming when he approaches Daryl, both men losing the meager sense of bravado of the previous night and settling for a hand shake instead of a hug before deciding to head into the restaurant. The waitress, a young woman with bright green eyes and a name tag that reads Maggie, takes them to their booth towards the back of the diner, a safe distance away from the windows. Conversation is sparse and a little awkward at first, the change in setting and the more _official_ feel of the date creating a bit of tension between the two, which thankfully finds a way to resolve itself by the time Maggie comes back to take their order, all sunny smiles and easy small talk.

They talk about Rick's family for a while, the librarian revealing that he has a teenage son from a previous union. He admits to being a little nervous about broaching the subject with Daryl, and the redneck is quick to reassure him that he's definitely on board with this, kid or no kid. He lets Rick gush about his son for a while, talking about his most recent accomplishments and showing him pictures of the boy, a fond smile on both of their faces the whole time. Daryl gets to talking about his brother after that, foregoing the bad times for the good ones and making sure to let Rick know his brother is more bark than bite, even though it hasn't always been the case.

\---

By the time the check comes around, the pair is still deep in conversation, drinking in each other's words without noticing how empty the diner has gotten, or how their hands have crept over the table to fold themselves together. A discreet cough from Maggie snaps them out of their little bubble and they apologize profusely for a good minute, making sure to give her a nice tip for bothering with them at all. She smiles at them on their way out, and the pair makes their way to Rick's car with their hands entwined and a slight spring to their steps. They come to a stop next to the librarian's Subaru, and Daryl has a hard time suppressing his urge to crowd the other man against the driver's side and kiss the breath out of him.

Such a hard time in fact that he doesn't see it coming when _Rick_ is the one to do it.

The older man presses him up against the door, and it's definitely passionate but nowhere near rough, Rick's hands finding his nape and jawline just as his lips catch Daryl's. The redneck lets out a little sound of both surprise and pleasure, fingers twisting in the collar of Rick's suede jacket to bring him closer. He kisses him back with everything he has, humming blissfully when he feels fingers threading through his hair and a clever hand sliding down to cup the small of his back. Rick isn't shy in the way he kisses him, his lips warm and wet as they slide against the redneck's heatedly, like he's been wanting to do that all night – and he has. It takes them a moment to catch their breath after they pull back, still pressed close together, foreheads touching and breaths mingling.

“Damn,” is all Rick manages to say, his mind too full of _Daryl_ to help him phrase anything coherent, especially with the way the redneck's hands are creeping up towards the back of his neck, fingers latching onto his curls possessively.

“Yeah. Damn.” Daryl smirks against Rick's mouth before he captures it with his for a repeat of their first kiss, the librarian's hand like a brand against the side of his neck and the feel of his tongue against the seam of his lips a lot like a promise.

**Author's Note:**

> find me on tumblr @[serenalunera](http://serenalunera.tumblr.com)


End file.
